


Public Appearance

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Series: Omega Rights 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Bottom-y Jensen, Equal partners, Have I mentioned true love, M/M, Mates, Omega Jared, Role Reversal, Snark and Sarcasm, Toppy Jared, Truuueeee love, a/o/b dynamics, because it is, fluffy fluff, omega rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the world and media, Alpha Jensen and his Omega, Jared, are an imposing pair. Jensen always seems like the dominant one, cocksure and possessive of his apparently reserved Omega.</p>
<p>But it's a whole 'nother story when nobody's looking, because even big, strong Alphas like to be manhandled by 6'4" of gorgeous Omega-- and Jensen is certainly no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Appearance

"What in the hell is _this_?" Jensen stared at the bottle, lifting it almost reverently and allowing it to dangle between his thumb and index finger before he turned to Jared; his expression was still incredulous.

His Omega rolled his pretty hazel eyes- eyes Jensen never tired of getting lost in. The rings around Jared's pupils were flushed with blue and green, opalescent and indicative of reserved calm. "Chateau Margaux, I believe."

"It was rhetorical, Jay!" Jensen swiveled wildly, looking rather suspiciously as though he was going to tuck the bottle into his coat and make a run for it. "Jesus! How did Danneel get her hands on this majesty?"

Jared's jaw brushed up against his hair, long hands and dextrous fingers tucked into his Alpha's back pockets. Jensen backed into the touch, spine tingling on instinct.

"I thought you'd pay more attention to me than to a bottle." Jared sounded so mock-wounded that Hollywood would have thrown itself at his feet, and Jensen bit his lip in a struggle not to smile. Gentle fingers played the curve of his body.

"Come back to me when you're drinkable," he told his Omega, his voice a lazy, drawling stretch. There was a sudden chill as Jared untucked his hands, and Jensen, fearing he'd really hurt his mate's feelings, wheeled around to apologize.

"We have company," Jared said peacefully, looking perfectly composed and edging the lick of lust right out of his voice. Jensen wished he was able to do that; his face was slightly flushed from Jared's ministrations, and he shot the guilty party a dirty look as he fanned his face. By the time he turned around again, his slick smile and confident posture were perfectly in place, along with his arm around Jared's waist snugly.

"You guys aren't fooling anyone." Chad Michael Murray, looking rather empty without Chris at his side, glared at the two of them while gently swishing a flute half-full with a frothy caramel liquid. "You'd better reign yourselves in before you go primal and fuck on the floor."

Jared laughed, and Jensen turned just to see killer dimples. He couldn't get enough of Jared's dimples, honestly. "You're my best friend, you have to know," Jared murmured fondly, cocking his head. "'Sides.... Jen and I were barely touching." Jensen's cock and mind flashed back to a few seconds ago, when Jared's fingers had swept up against black silk, and he scowled halfheartedly. _Barely touching, my ass_. He took a moment to remove the comma from his thought and turn it into reality, chuckling slightly.

Jared's drool-worthily long fingers laced into Jensen's against his hip, and he cocked his head so it rested against his Alpha's. "Nothing wrong with affection, right?" Dimple dimple, sparkle sparkle. Jensen tried his damnedest to resist staring.

Chad squinted at them, freakishly perceptive. "Yeah, whatever," he decided, obviously not buying Jared's pseudo-innocence. And for good reason-- the little shit was languorously palming the back of Jensen's thigh. With another suspicious glance, Chad grunted and moved on to find where Chris had disappeared to, and Jensen sighed.

Jared's hands should have been illegal, seriously. They were large, capable of being rough and unyielding. Such as when Jensen was sick and wanted to go to work anyway, but Jared pinned him to the bed with steel fingers. But they were also peculiarly gentle, when they'd drag gracefully along piano keys or cautiously hold him back from a potential fight not worth fighting.

"You are insatiable," Jensen sighed, long and liquid, and turned his head slightly to catch Jared's sinful smile. The Omega tiptoed his fingers up Jensen's thigh, hand swiping in a quick, painless smack across Jensen's ass before he strutted for a drink of his own. Jensen gaped, shaking his head. Someday, Jared was going to kill him; the omega turned to fix him with wide-eyed innocence, silky eyelashes batting against his cheeks and casting thin crescent shadows. Yeah, right, innocent.

Jensen huffed, inexplicably turned on, and a shadow fell over Jared's expression. He was standing hip-to-hip with him again, arm curling around his elbow, so close that Jensen could feel Jared's cinnamon-honey-clove smell coil delicately around him; it was undertoned with irresistible and faint power.

His hackles raised as he scanned the surroundings; something was riling up his Omega. "Jay?" The inflection of his tone rose in question, and Jared spoke through a cool smile that was genuine to everyone but Jensen.

"Pellegrino," he said through his teeth. Jensen's eyebrows rose to his hairline, feeling supremely unamused as he eyed Mark Pellegrino; the man was situated in the middle of an adoring crowd, arms curled around two women and mosaic tie glittering in the light of the lazily turning disco ball high above. And he was smiling at them, oily and dark.

"C'mon, Jay." Jensen declared, setting the rosy glass bottle aside. "Let's go crash his little suck-fest." Jared pursed his lips, looking reluctant, so Jensen nudged his hip up against his Omega's. "Come on, sugar. They like us more." His mate's expression softened at that, a grudging half-smile tugging at one side of his mouth.

"They do."

They did. It wasn't a narcissistic matter, either; Jensen could feel Alphas, Betas, and Omegas ebb away when they walked through the crowds; maybe it was Jared's Sasquatch height of 6'4", or Jensen's clicking steps, brimming with purpose as they made their way towards Mark's posse. Jensen had known he and Jared would make a power couple, even though their mating of convenience had turned into something infinitely more precious. Jared was a Brown graduate, more adept with the law than anyone Jensen had ever met, and Jensen himself was the young CEO of a company he hadn't expected to inherit until years later. Things had a funny way of working out, though, especially when his mother and he went to greet their new neighbors, (a loose word, but they lived in the closest house, a five minute drive away) the enigmatic Padaleckis and their brazen, beautiful, Omega son, Jared.

On occasion, Jared had been a ride Jensen sometimes regretted hopping along for. He was deeply entrenched in all things Omega, especially their rights. He staged protests and demanded change, so awe-strikingly stubborn. He refused to let Jensen's courting within an inch of himself unless the Alpha was fully willing to join him in fighting for Omegas. Jared had studied law enough to know a progressive curve when he saw one, and he definitely saw one for Omegas.

And when Jared finally accepted Jensen's knot, Omegas had been declared on equal terms as both Alphas and Betas. The Padaleckis had thrown one of the biggest parties of the year, both for the mating and for the omega breakthrough.

Jensen hadn't realized quite how much Jared meant to him (how much Jared's stubbornness had worked through his icy barriers) until the moron had gone and gotten shot in the shoulder by a wackjob Alpha bigot. Jared was infuriatingly calm about it, _walking home_ with his torn sleeve shoved into the wound to block the blood. He'd had this stupid, warm smile on his face as he wiped Jensen's cheeks with gentle fingers and whispered a hundred reassurances, like he wasn't the one bleeding all over the carpet. Not that Jensen had cried. Pfft.

Jensen had always known, to an extent, how big-hearted yet determined Jared was. Once he had a sight, a goal, an idea, it was pretty much impossible to deter him. Not that either of them would have wanted it or particularly cared all that much, but Jared would have made a spectacular Alpha; the natural confidence that Alphas often swaggered around with was something Jared managed to possess humbly.

Jensen found himself at the end of the rainbow, with the pot of gold and surrounded by four-leaf clovers.

As it turned out, media and business couldn't get enough of them. Jared was well known for his new age ideals, and often, Jensen had been perceived as the poor, beaten down Alpha saddled with the freaky Omega. But four years had passed since then, and more and more people had warmed up to Omegas in more powerful positions. Now, it was common to see Jensen and Jared out and about, along with many other Alpha/Omega couples.

There was also something to be said about how beautiful Jared was. Even though he claimed that Jensen was the one causing it, Jensen firmly believed that the turning heads were for his Omega. Jared looked particularly lovely today, silky chestnut hair partially pinned back with a simple cocoa clip and black suit clinging to his wiry frame in all the right places. Jensen watched his mate's deft fingers work the knot on his simple, velvet-brown tie as he adjusted it and then turned to grin at him.

Oh, yeah. He was lucky.

"Jensen! Jared! My two favorite Js!"

"Huh, and here I thought his two favorite Js were Jackass and Jerk-Off." Jensen muttered, but clapped a brilliant smile onto his visage for the sake of presentation. "Mark!" He smirked, gratified by Jared's concealed snorting.

Mark detached from the two Betas, strutting over to enfold them into an unwieldy hug; Jared's frame made the contact considerably awkward. Thankfully, Mark retracted almost as promptly as he had initiated the hug.

"Lovely party," he crooned, eyes flickering back and forth between them. "I don't suppose you've sampled the assortment of alcohol available? I'll let you in on a secret; the Chateau Margaux is my personal contribution. A full case of it." He winked, and Jensen was pretty sure he looked as though he were smelling something particularly distasteful.

"Is that so?" He returned with a bland smile. "That's certainly some contribution, Mark."

"It's ambrosia," Mark shook his head. "Sheer ambrosia." His eyes flickered sideways to Jared, who had remained politely quiet for the entirety of the conversation thus far. It wasn't because Jared was, by nature, all that quiet; Jared just wasn't belligerent, that was all, and Mark Pellegrino was the type of person who believed Omegas were to be pranced around on leashes and used as things to breed and nothing more.

Once engaged, Jared was the most levelheaded person you could argue with, calm yet defiant, but he never picked fights if he could help it.

Which was, of course, why Jensen fought for Jared in public, when his mate was quiet.

"Cat got your tongue, 'Mega?" Mark inquired after a moment, and Jensen fucking _felt_ Jared bristle underneath him.

"Jared," Jared said evenly, while Jensen glowered at Mark inconspicuously. "My name is Jared." And damn if they didn't have this same stupid conversation every single time they ran into Mark; the exasperation was evident in Jared's tone, but his expression was still a placid slate.

That was Jensen's cue.

"This is getting kind of old, Pellegrino," he spat, ignoring Jared's warning pressure. He really was sick and tired of the subtle antagonizing. "You know Jared's name."

"Dear me, I suppose I do," Mark clucked his tongue, eyes edged with steel. "It's so hard to remember, since they all look so similar-"

The tension from Jared's taut form sent a thrum of fury through Jensen's blood and caused his teeth to grind together. His most primal urge told him to throw down, rip off all his clothes, and beat Mark into submission. But his domestic personality cringed at the thought, urging him to think about what it would mean for Jared if Jensen went apeshit and made Mark Pellegrino one with the floor. Nothing good, of course, and the media would have a field day.

So he drawled lightly, trying so hard that he was almost quivering, "Nawh, Jared's the sexiest sonuvabitch here. It's really hard to miss him." He didn't miss the grateful, soft squeeze from his mate, certainly relished the split second annoyance in Mark's mask before it settled back into wide-eyed politeness. They looked at each other for a moment, tensions thick, defensive and offensive modes activated, before Mark breathed out a harsh laugh.

"Of course," he said coolly, glancing up at Jared's equally cool visage. "Well. Excuse me, gentlemen."

And with that, he purposefully edged between them and sauntered off to go drink the wine that he had brought.

"He's like a lion licking his own balls," Jensen murmured, secretly hoping for even the slightest tug of Jared's lips upwards. But there was nothing from Jared, who was almost absently staring off into the crowd. "Jay, baby, look at me," he urged, taking Jared's face between his palms, hating the worry that always arose when Jared slumped into this state.

It wasn't often- hell, it was really rare -but sometimes, Jared would climb into Jensen's lap and fall into a spell of hopelessness; these were usually after tragedies involving a large group of Omegas. Sure, give Jared five minutes and he'd be brisk again, hopping around and full of sunshine, but nevertheless, hearing his mate mourn the losses and wonder if his efforts were worth anything was still heartbreaking. Jared probably wasn't about to use Jensen as a tree now, but he had that _look_ on his face--

"Jared." Jensen said more firmly, feeling like a douche but employing his Alpha voice. It got Jared's attention, though, caused his head to cock in his direction. Jensen reached for the end of Jared's tie, curled his fist into the copper silk, and yanked Jared's surprised mouth hard against his. His mate was stiff for one moment before melting against Jensen, finger-light touch brushing against his shoulders, hips, upper thighs.

"Look," Jensen said against Jared's mouth, jerking his head towards the other side of the room. Jared straightened, casting a surreptitious glance behind himself, and turned back to Jensen with a reluctant, quickly brightening smile. With a triumphant grin, Jensen felt the tension flush from Jared's limbs, and said, very quietly, "what did you see?"

"Danneel and Genevieve," Jared breathed against his lips.

"Right. And Genevieve is an Omega, Danneel an Alpha. Right?" Jensen continued, hands pressed against Jared's hips.

Jared nodded, chin dipping down as he regarded Jensen. Finally, the dimples were making a reappearance.

"And what about Chris and Chad?" Speaking of the hypocrite. They were dancing to the lack of music, looking stupidly enamored in the most refreshing way, and Chad was practically flush up against Chris's form.

Another nod, almost shy.

"You've fought for an amazing cause, sweetheart," Jensen said honestly, lips trailing along Jared's jaw and scattering kisses along his skin. "But there's always someone out there you can't please. So screw Pellegrino, because-" he gestured behind him, "Danneel is the hostess of this party, and if Pellegrino even dared to utter that bullshit against Omega individuality to Gen's face, Dani would have broken his own fancy Chateau Margaux over his ass before kicking him out."

He got a surprised laugh for his colorful visual and nuzzled Jared's jaw.

"You're right," Jared sighed, his eyes a rueful myriad of dark colors. "It's silly of me to take offense to what he thinks specifically."

"Precisely," Jensen purred, nipping Jared's nose before retracting. His mate sighed again, but this sigh was something long and touched with impatience. Jared's irises were dark, and Jensen watched, mystified, as his tongue dragged across a row of ivory-white teeth.

"C'mere," Jared swooped down, but Jensen extended his index finger and planted it against Jared's pouting lips.

"No. Not now. After." Jensen said shortly, voice slightly strained as he tried, with difficulty, to conceal his own fluttering lust.

It wasn't particularly Alpha of him, but Jesus Christ he loved being bossed around by Jared. He had this voice, commanding and drawling with just a hint of his Texas twang, and it put Jensen on his back, pretty much begging, in three seconds flat. Which was embarrassing, but it was hard to be all that ashamed of himself when Jared's cock was sliding into him. Oh, yes, scandalous. Pellegrino would pass out if he knew Jensen let his Omega fuck him.

It wasn't like Jared was exactly lacking in length, either; in fact, he was sort of massive. Especially, (even though it sounded a bit bad to say), considering that most Omegas were generally smaller. Then again, Jared wasn't most Omegas; he was six-foot-four of sheer power, better than a frickin' racehorse and with more stamina than Jensen was often able to handle. And, of course, Jared, being the sweet sap that he was, had kindly offered to bottom in their relationship after the knotting. It had worked out the first couple times, and then Jared, usually so even-tempered, had grown annoyed with the attempted wall sex with his height and had all but scooped Jensen up by the ass, pressed him into the wall, and screwed him until he'd gone half-blind with pleasure.

Later on he'd apologized, but Jensen was basically babbling from a mixture of sleep and afterglow, so they'd held off the reassigning of positions until the next day. Once in a while Jensen topped, but only for knotting. Casual sex saw Jared on top, an arrangement with which Jensen was, by now, shamelessly content. Anyone who disagreed would change their mind after getting screwed by Jared.... Not that he was willing to share Jared.

"What on earth could you possibly be thinking about?" Jared's marveling voice brought Jensen back to the present- and to his erection, which the black silk was thankfully concealing. It was a bit hard for Jared not to notice, through, because Jensen belatedly noticed that he had his mate in a position where he most certainly probably felt it.

"Jesus fuck, I'm sorry," Jensen said automatically, grimacing at his own hypocrisy; he'd just told Jared to hold off and then rubbed up against him. Jared cocked an eyebrow in amusement as Jensen reluctantly peeled himself away.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much," he griped, receiving a delighted laugh for his trouble.

"Unluckily for you, I enjoy it," Jared whispered, sinful and silky into his ear as he brazenly, almost casually palmed the front of Jensen's pants. A short hiss of breath later, Jensen was automatically arching into Jared's long fingers and huge palm.

" _Jay_ -"

"Don't enjoy yourself too much." Damn Jared, throwing his words back at him, and fuck if that wasn't seriously hot. Jensen felt strongly as if this was a fight he wasn't going to win.

"Baby," he cajoled lamely, still losing as Jared unceremoniously maneuvered them behind the drinks table so no one could see his ministrations. Not, to be honest, that Jensen would mind. His own thoughts made him flush again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" It wasn't fair for Jared to sound so amused.

"Oh, shut up, my thoughts are worth a dollar." Jensen growled into Jared's mouth, the rumble spreading through both their bodies. "Let's blow this joint, Jay." No sooner had he said it than were Jared's fingers curling around his palm and tugging him for the door. Danneel, who he felt momentarily apologetic for not talking to most of the evening, winked at him as he was being towed to the car, and he threw her a grimace-smile-combination back.

Jared practically threw him into the passenger seat of their Impala, descending on him after a minute, even though Jensen's legs were dangling outside the still-open door. Despite being pinned underneath his gorgeous Omega, Jensen took a moment to revel in the hunk of beauty that was his car. Jared always made fun of him-- "You have seventeen sports cars, and you choose to drive a Chevy Impala?" --but in the end, his mate understood what the car meant to Jensen. After all, the car and some half-sketched ideas were all his father left him, and Jensen wouldn't have let anyone else drive it. Even if they did look a bit silly.

"Mmph," Jensen groaned into Jared's mouth, feeling around for some sort of leverage and realizing that his spine was brushing up hard against the gearstick. He started at the rush of sheer pleasure that blindsided him-- _especially_ when the push of Jared's fingers up against his ass caused him to readjust and caused it to press into the small of his back. "Wait, Jared," he hissed, trying his damnedest to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. "Jay, we need to get home, babe. I really want the paparazzi out of my sex life."

He received a huff of agreement before Jared straightened, looking, _damn him_ , unruffled. Jensen resisted slapping him and struggled to shimmy his way across the stupid gearstick and into the driver's seat, his mouth flushed with red and lust simmering in his blood like the barest hum of fire.

The radio was on. It usually streamed hard-rock or alt-rock (they tried to come to an agreement after Jensen exercised driver control and played Lynyrd Skynyrd until Jared all but broke and refused to talk to him for a month, seeing as his ears were bleeding "Free Bird" and he heard it every time he tried to talk.) But today, breaking news was blaring from the small speakers, the female voice static and urgent as it announced the tragedy.

_A church full of protesting Omegas was burned down today after several Alphas refused to unleash them; years after the freedom of Omegas, states are still facing backlash from disapproving Alphas, and even in some cases Betas-_

Jared had fallen silent, his expression pensive yet eerily haunted, and Jensen cursed a mental blue streak and turned the cursed radio off.

"Jay?" Jensen reached out, brushing his fingertips against his mate's upper thigh. "Jay, babe, you can't save everyone." Jared looked scarily as though he was about to start crying, but he curled long fingers between the gaps of Jensen's and nodded tightly.

"What if that's me one day? Then?" His voice teetered on the edge of breaking, and Jensen's lip curled. A growl ripped from his chest and rolled out of his throat, startling Jared.

"I'd obliterate everyone responsible," he said flatly, not even batting an eye. No questions asked. 

Jared half-smiled, squeezing Jensen's hand. "I'd rest in peace, probably."

"Don't joke about that," Jensen muttered without any real heat, not particularly wanting to dwell on the thought of Jared resting anywhere. "Do you want to get food, or are we just going to go home and fuck?" He added, and Jared didn't even blink. Crude talking used to make the both of them blush to beat the band, but now they'd gotten hopelessly used to it.

"Well, unless I'm pouring soy sauce onto your cock and sucking it off...." Jared responded thoughtfully, "I think we're good."

Correction: Jensen was mostly used to it.

"Also, let's be honest with ourselves-- I'm going to be the one doing the fucking, so 'we' is a little unnecessary-"

Jensen snatched his hand away so he could smack Jared hard upside the head. The dark, sweet laughter floating from shotgun bypassed Jensen's half-fried mind and hit his cock like a head-on collision.

"You're such an ass."

"Yes," Jared crooned, throwing his arms around an irritated-not-irritated Jensen's neck and littering his neck and cheek and jaw with sloppy, loving kisses. "But I'm your ass."

"Damn right." He felt like a bit of an animal, but his inner Alpha was wholly satisfied by the possession aspect of it all. Jared was his. But- and here was where his mentality differed from most other Alphas' -he was Jared's, too. They belonged to each other. And he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

They were already kissing before they even made it through the front door, Jensen taking only .5 of a second to bypass his retinal scanner and Jared muttering something slightly slurred to activate voice recognition before they stumbled past the threshold. Once they were in, Jared elevated Jensen into the air almost effortlessly so his ass rested on his forearm snugly (Jesus _Christ_ ), broad tongue sweeping into Jensen's mouth and mapping it, familiarizing, borderline violent. But damn if Jensen didn't respond fervently, rooting his fingers into silky hair and driving his fingernails behind Jared's ears the way he knew he liked it. Jared writhed a little, shoving up against his hand, and Jensen cooed into his mouth.

"Such a perfect Omega, so lucky," he breathed into Jared's mouth, rutting his cock up against Jared's abdomen, his hips gyrating almost on impulse against Jared's unyielding forearm. "C'mon, baby boy," he rushed, gritting his teeth when Jared licked his mouth and moved his forearm, letting Jensen fall unsupported for just a split second before supporting him with both hands firmly planted on his hips. Jensen curled his arms around Jared's neck, now undulating and clearly grinding his cock into Jared's; to his frustration, Jared still had yet to make a noise as opposed to his loud moaning and whimpering. It had become a bit of a game for them, or at least for Jensen, to try to make Jared moan even with his disadvantage as the one being fucked.

Jared was tougher than nails, lips curling into a dirty, playful smirk, and he shoved his hips up just as Jensen jerked his downwards. This, of course, caused Jensen to whimper just from the sheer heat that rolled from his stomach to every part of his body, turning him to pliant jelly in Jared's hands.

"Tell me..." Jared started to roll his hips, each nudge from his shaft causing Jensen to lose apparent control of his limbs, "....How bad..." Lick, suck, bite-- this pattern didn't cease as Jared marked his way across his Alpha, as Jensen bracketed Jared's torso between strong legs and adhered himself to the taller man, "....You want it."

"So bad," Jensen growled, because why not admit how filthy he was, how he wanted that slick, hard shaft to be the only thing that supported him from falling. He wanted to rock back and forth, impaled on Jared, until Jared finally gave in and started to move, to fuck him, to give him everything. "So bad, you asshole, just give me every single fucking inch."

Jared contemplated for a moment, causing Jensen to suck in a harsh breath because Jesus, fuck, that was so fucking hot, before sitting Jensen down on top of the counter. It became sheer agony for a few minutes as Jared slowly undid buttons and zippers and rolled his pants down and slid his shirt off so it fell away smoothly and landed in a crumpled pile on the floor.

"Jen," he urged as he undid the knot on his tie, and Jensen dragged his transfixed eyes away from his stripping mate to look him in amused hazel eyes. "If I'm going to fuck you, you really need to strip, baby."

Jensen went red, grumbling about impertinent partners before shucking his pants away, undoing his shirt while kicking his legs to remove all traces of clothing. "Now," he huffed, holding out his arms, passionately loathing the pauses in between. That meant his arousal level needed to spike back up again--

Jared hefted him into his arms and engaged him into a searing kiss, repositioning him so their hips slotted together and so that the head of Jared's cock brushed against his hole.

-oh, yeah. Okay. No problems with his arousal level.

He jerked on instinct, trying to push himself back down onto Jared, but the Omega didn't cease teasing him. Eyelashes lowered over his eyes, Jared slowly rocked his hips, teasing the rim of Jensen's hole with his cock, not quite inside but not fully out either. Jensen thought he might possibly go mad, and he burrowed his fingers into the soft curls that littered the nape of Jared's smooth neck.

"Jared," He groaned, pressing a kiss to the column of Jared's throat.

Jared pistoned his hips upwards, and they collided with Jensen's; the feeling of Jared sliding fully into him caused Jensen to emit a small gasp, especially when Jared yanked him flush against him again. There was really nothing quite like it, being so full of Jared, and Jensen nipped and licked his way up between bone to kiss the underside of Jared's tipped back chin.

"Harder," he insisted in a growl, licking between Jared's lips. His mate hissed acquiesce, stabilizing the both of them up against the counter before quickly pushing himself, fulfilling, into Jensen's all-too-accepting body. Jensen's head fell back bitingly against the cupboard, the sting brushed away instantly by the frisson of pleasure that streamed up his spine and spread to every corner of his body.

"Jared," he whispered, blissful, and Jared's half-lidded gaze was mischievous, inviting Jensen to kiss, touch, praise. "You are so beautiful."

There was a small snort; Jared idly worked his hips puzzle-piece-perfect against Jensen's and murmured, "I know." When that evoked a quick, surprised laugh, he added, "You're lucky you have me."

Jensen had a repertoire of quick retorts, easy insults, snippets of sarcasm to fling right back at his playful mate, but all that came out as he kissed Jared's forehead was, "I know."

Jared's eyes clapped onto his, blazing and warm, his entire form stilling; then, he was moving, quick and harsh into Jensen's body. Which was, coincidentally, exactly the way Jensen wanted Jared inside him. There were times slowing it down led to serenity, but this wasn't one of those times. Jensen wanted Jared whole, dirty, now, so this was quite ideal. Or-- That was what he wanted to think, because all he could summon on the spot was incomprehensible mush.

"Jared-- _Jared_ -" he gasped, wriggling and locking his legs tight around Jared's waist. Jared lavished quick, fluttering kisses along the shell of Jensen's ear, kisses that remained imprinted like footprints in wet sand. Jensen felt the pleasing burn from each singular one, even when most of him was focused on Jared inside him.

"Jen," Jared whispered right back, sinful and sweet in his ear.

Each thrust that brushed against sensitive nerves caused him to jerk, to push against the resistance and press deeper into Jared. It was every bit as exquisite as it had been the day Jensen had knotted Jared, even though there was quite a bit of role reversing in this case.

They twined themselves together and forgot everything else.

And then he reached his peak, curled his toes against the burning wave of pleasure that swept over him like a tsunami and drowned everything else out, the cabinets and the counter and the edge of the faucet digging into his hip. It drowned out everything but Jared, close-by and sighing in his ear with content relaxation.

Later, when they were sprawled over each other, limbs haphazard and boneless, Jensen felt Jared shift, turn towards him.

"What's up?" he asked, but it came out slurred and probably more like "Wazza."

Jared understood anyway. "Just thinking." Of course he sounded so much more composed, even bright-eyed, like he could run four rounds even post-sex.

"Hate when you do that," he mumbled, snickering when Jared's elbow found the spot just beneath his ribs.

"Just," Now Jared sounded a bit more exhausted, which alerted him a little bit and prompted him to shift his head a little more to the side to encompass his brooding Omega into his vision. "A lot has changed. But I don't know how ready these--- People are... For a change."

"You mean these Alphas." Jensen supplied bluntly, his teeth catching onto his lip and worrying away at it. "People are rarely ever totally ready, Jay." He assured, drawing Jared's shaggy head into the crook of his shoulder with a sigh. "You just gotta take 'em by storm and hope you can drown out their self-proclaimed righteousness." He added, quite wisely if he did say so himself.

Jared surprised him by laughing. "Yeah, alright, John Locke." he said, and Jensen was blindsided with a full-on wall of affection as Jared leaned in to kiss a square of freckled skin.

He pulled a grumpy expression with effort and nudged his foot into Jared's shin. "So, I was thinking it'd be kind of funny to spike Pellegrino's drink the next time we go to one of Danneel's charity events," he began sagely, his foot remaining pressed to Jared's skin and now gently sliding back and forth. "The last time the man got drunk, he went naked, climbed on top of a table, and did the Macarena for an hour. It'd be kind of like having a really awful stripper, what do you think?"

And when Jared burst out laughing, resplendent, dimples flashing and head thrown back, Jensen knew that his Omega-- and all the causes he ( _they_ ) fought for --made everything one-hundred percent worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a 'verse, so tell me what you think!


End file.
